Sous Contrôle
Sous Contrôle (Restraint) est le septième épisode de la Saison 2 de Teen Wolf. Carnet de bord Lydia commence à faire des rapprochements concernant la morsure de Peter qui cause de nouveaux problèmes pour Scott et Stiles. Parallèlement, Derek remet son leadership en question en tant que nouvel alpha. Recap complet Un homme et une femme, que nous n'avons jamais vu avant vivent dans une petite roulotte dans la forêt. Les lumières s'éteignent et l'homme va voir le générateur dehors. Regardant par la fenêtre, la femme voit son mari parler à quelqu'un habillé en noir avec une capuche. L'homme encapuchonné montre quelque chose au dessus de l'homme marié, ce dernier regarde et la queue du Kanima vient s'enrouler autour du cou de l'homme lui tirant hors du sol. L'homme encapuchonné désigne du doigt ensuite à la roulotte. La femme est terrifiée et ferme toute les entrés possibles, alors le Kanima prend le corps de sa première victime est l'envoi a travers une vitre pour atterrit sur la table. Il est rapidement retiré à l'extérieur et le Kanima entre par la fenêtre brisée. Il s'approche de la femme terrifiée mais vu qu'elle est enceinte il s'en va. Dans le Bureau du shérif, Scott et Stiles parlent avec Allison sur haut-parleur. Allison dit que probablement Jackson ne sait pas que quelqu'un le contrôle. Ils pensent que sa transformation en Kanima provoque un état de fugue émotionnelle qui fait que Jackson oublie ses actes. Flashback. Nous voyons Jackson, assis sur son lit chez lui les bras couverts de sang, sous la douche pour lavé ces bras du sang de sa victime et ensuite retour au lit sur ce qui semble être la nuit de la pleine lune. Une main gantée va trafiquée la vidéo de la caméra de Matt. Lorsqu'ils prévoient tenter d'expliquer à Jackson qu'il est contrôlé pour avoir son aide à déterminer qui pourrait être le maître. Shérif Stilinski lit les détails de l'ordonnance d'éloignement que Jackson a obtenu contre Scott et Stiles. Ils doivent rester à 50 pieds de lui tout le temps. Ils ne peuvent pas lui parler ou l'agressé ou lui harcelé physiquement ou psychologiquement. La mère Scott, et père de Jackson sont dans la salle, durant la lecture. Une fois qu'il est seul avec son fils, le shérif souligne la chance qu'ils ont que Jackson ne les est pas chargés. Stiles essaie de la jouer comme si le vole de la fourgonnette de police et la séquestration de Jackson était une sorte de blague élaborée. La mère de Scott est tout aussi bouleversée. Elle affirme que l'ordonnance d'éloignement est juste le dernier d'une longue série de choses le concernant, notamment son comportement de plus en plus bizarre, les escapade nocturne et avoir à mendier auprès de M. Harris pour lui permettre de rattraper un examen de chimie. Elle lui interdit toutes les activités sauf pour le travail ou l'école. Elle lui dit aussi plus de télé (elle est cassé) plus d'ordinateur (il s'en sert pour l'école) alors plus de Stiles. Elle essaie de reprendre ses clés de voiture, mais elle est trop bouleversé pour pouvoir les retirer du porte clé. Scott semble prêt à raconter ce qui se passe réellement(est donc son secret). Stiles est terrifié et lui fait signe qu'il ne faut pas qu'il le lui dise et Mme McCall suggère ensuite que son attitude Scott peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec son père et il accompagne ça d'excuse. Elle lui dit qu'ils en rediscuterons davantage à la maison. Jackson est assis sur un banc dans le Bureau du shérif encore porter le pantalon avec lequel Stiles l'a habillé dans le dernier épisode et le manteau de policier emprunté ce qui suggère qu'il a été là tout le temps. Dans la cachette de Derek, Isaac lui demande pourquoi la meute a besoin de l'aide de Scott, pour le Kanima. Derek dit que c'est plus difficile à tuer qu'il ne le pensait et qu'il n'est pas encore sûr de qui il est. Il ordonne a Erica d'après leurs conversation aller obtenir les informations de Scott ou Stiles. Isaac se plaint alors que Derek avait promis de leur apprendre à passer en forme de loup-garou à volonté. Derek dit qu'il n'est pas prêt. Il sort alors d'un coffre en bois (avec la même marque que son tatouage le Triskel) des grandes chaînes et colliers métalliques. Isaac se plaint que si Derek les attaches pendant la pleine Lune alors il sera tout seul si les chasseurs viennent. Isaac suggère alors qu'ils oublient le kanima mais Derek lui répond qu'ils ne le peuvent pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la façon que Gerard a regardé la créature qui lui suggère qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il a un plan. Derek leurs annoncent qu'ils doivent le trouver les premiers. A la bibliothèque de l'école, Allison va parler secrètement à Scott et Stiles a travers un rayonnage de livres, et elle passe une tablette Samsung Galaxy à travers les livres. Sur ce, nous pouvons voir le texte traduit du bestiaire. : “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.” :::« Comme le loup, son pouvoir est plus grand à l'apogée de la Lune. Comme le loup, le Kanima est une créature sociale, mais où le loup cherche une meute le Kanima cherche un maître. Le Kanima, une arme de vengeance, est utilisé pour effectuer la soumission de son maître. Le Kanima était autrefois utilisé par un prêtre du sud américain qui prit sur lui de débarrasser son village de tous les meurtriers. La liaison entre maître et serviteur progressa jusqu'à ce que la volonté du maître est devenu celle du Kanima celui que le prêtre jugé indigne, le Kanima a servi sa vengeance. Le Kanima est une mutation dans le gène du loup-garou qui ne peut pas se transformer entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il résout quelque chose de son passé.' » '' Ils discutent de ce que cela signifie pour Jackson et décident d'enquêter sur ce qui est arrivé à ses parents biologiques. Allison décide d'aller demander à Jackson, Scott s'inquiète pour elle, Stiles lui va essayer de demandent à Lydia si elle sait quelque chose. Dans la classe de biologie, Jackson seul prend un serpent sur son bras et lui permet de se glisser dans sa gorge. La mère de Scott entre dans sa la chambre de son fils pour prendre le linge sale. Elle décide alors après quelques hésitation de fouiller la chambre. Elle jette des trucs des tiroirs et regarde dans la penderie sur le bureau. Finalement, elle trouve une boîte 12 préservatifs, mais quand elle le renverse, seul un tombe. Allison suit Jackson jusqu'au vestiaire, Jackson a entendu que quelqu'un le suivait grâce aux talons d'Allison alors elle les a enlevé. Elle est sur le point d'entrée quand la porte s'ouvre et Matt sort. Ils parlent de chaussures, et il invite à une rave le vendredi. Elle entend Jackson à l'intérieur du vestiaire et y pénètre. Jackson est nue sous la douche. Elle se retourne et lui se rapproche d'elle en parlant de sa relation qu'elle a avec Scott. Il appelle sa une "''pute stupide" et pour Scott "une chienne stupide". Stiles pose des question à Lydia sur les parents biologiques de Jackson, mais elle ne lui dit rien. Erica apparaît et pousse Stiles de forces contre un mur les griffes de loup garou sortie. Il rappelle qu'il y a des caméras et qu'elle va se faire repéré et qu'elle doit enlevé ces griffes Catwoman et lui c'est Batman. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle sait sur les vrais parents de Jackson, qu'ils sont morts et enterrés et qu'elle sait comment ils sont morts. L'intérêt de Stiles pour Jackson conduit Erica de croire que Jackson est le Kanima. Dans la classe de chimie, Scott commence son test "make up" (maquillage) quand il entend la fréquence des pulsation cardiaque de Allison accélérer de plus en plus. M. Harris lui dit qu'il ne peut quitter la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il remplit toutes les réponses donc Scott remplit « B » pour toutes les questions restantes. Dans le vestiaire, Jackson dit ensuite que les loups-garous vont ce retourner contre Allison et sa famille. Elle le saisit par sa gorge puis essaie de l'emmener au sol, mais ils arrivent au sol lui au-dessus d'elle. Jackson tremble et semble confus et demande à Allison, pourquoi il est nu et ce qui se passait. En ce moment, Scott arrive Jackson fait remarquer qu'il a une ordonnance d'éloignement et Scott lui assure qu'il c'est déjà restreint. Allison essaye de dire a Scott que Jackson n'y est pour rien mais il est déjà lancer. Ils se battent, brisant un évier, un mur de carreaux et de frapper sur plusieurs casiers. Erica et Stiles met le cap sur le vestiaire il essaye de la convaincre de ne rein dire a propos d Jackson. Elle avoue qu'elle a essayer de le charmé, mais qu'il l'a ignoré. Ils remarquent alors l'eau de dessous la porte du vestiaire. Au même moment, Scott est lancé à travers la porte au sol dans le couloir devant Stiles. Jackson suit et continue à lutter avec Scott. Erica retient Jackson et Stiles lui retient Scott. Matt arrive sur les lieux et remarque la Galaxy Tablet d'Allison. Il la ramasse enlève de l'eau sur l'écran et voit la traduction du bestiaire. Il se l'envoi par mail rapidement. M. Harris se présente et donne à chacun, y compris Matt, une retenue. Mme Argent surveille les images des caméras de surveillance dans le Bureau de l'école quand Mme McCall arrive. Elle vient lui parler d'Allison et de Scott qui sont apparemment sexuellement active. Mme Argent demande si le préservatif pourrait avoir été utilisés avec certains autre impressionnable fille aux normes très faibles. Mme McCall explique qu'Allison est la seule fille, que Scott a jamais parlé comme ça. Lydia et son '''''harceleur parlent devant les casiers. Il lui demande si elle a des plans pour après l'école, et elle répond que oui. Il demande alors de lui répondre parce qu'il veut montrer son quelque chose. Il lui dit aussi d'apporter la fleur, qu'il lui a donné lors du dernière épisode. La retenue se passe à la bibliothèque. Erica Scott et Stiles son a une table et Allison, Matt et Jackson a une autre ce dernier rappel à M. Harris que Scott e Stiles ne doivent pas être a coté de lui, donc ils les mets tous deux sur une autre table un peu plus loin. Matt regarde sur son portable la traduction du bestiaire et dit le mot « Kanima » à haute voix juste à coté d'Allison. Scott décide que plan de Stiles pour tuer Jackson lui convient très bien maintenant mais son ami, lui dit qu'il doivent le sauver. Stiles émet alors l'idée que Matt est maître du Kanima, mais ensuite impossible de trouver un motif qui correspond à cette théorie. La tête de Jackson commence à lui faire du mal. Il gémit de douleur et demande à aller aux toilettes. M. Harris sort aussi pour lui demander si ça aller. Il se dirige vers le vestiaire où il se penche sur l'évier et regarde dans le miroir. Le serpent qu'il a avalé plus tôt sort par son orbite en poussant l'œil et il tombe dans l'évier. Jackson se regarde a nouveau dans le miroir son visage n'a plus rien. Une fois que Harris est hors de la salle, Stiles et Scott rejoignent Erica à sa table. Elle dit que son père était l'examinateur d'assurance qui a travaillé sur l'accident de voiture qui a tué les parents biologique de Jackson et que le garçon obtiendra beaucoup d'argent lorsqu'il tourne à 18 ans. Elle tire du rapport d'accident sur son ordinateur portable. Il montre que Gordon et Margarett Miller sont décédé dans un accident de voiture le 14 juin 1995. C'est arrivé sur la Route 23 passé la marque du 2 mile sur la vieille route Deacon de Beacon Hills. Apparemment, les traces de dérapage suggèrent que la voiture a fait une embardée soudainement, et le chauffeur a perdu le contrôle. Le chauffeur et le passager sont décédés aux Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Scott est appelé au bureau par l'interphone par Mme d'Argent. Elle aiguise des crayons avec un taille crayon électrique tout en expliquant que son comportement en impliquant Allison dans ces activités qui l'ont conduit à la retenue est inacceptable. Elle dit qu'il a de la chance qu'elle est là pour expliquer les choses comme un récepteur d'être arraché à la paroi du vestiaire. Elle lui demande ensuite si il a des relations sexuelles avec Allison. Alors qu'elle est en attente d'une réponse, elle aiguise un crayon le plus possible. Il dit qu'ils ne couche pas ensemble. Elle enlève alors le crayon du taille crayon, il est tout petit et elle le brandit. Elle lui dit qu'elle espère qu'ils ne le font pas. Lydia recherche désespérément la fleur de son harceleur. Elle ne la trouve pas dans sa chambre. Elle sort ensuite de la véranda pour en cueillir une autre, mais ce ne sont pas des fleur violette. Elle erre alors loin de la maison et dans les bois les pieds nus, comme si, dans un état second. Elle arrive devant une belle maison et va à l'intérieur. Elle est abandonnée à l'exception d'une armoire avec une porte miroir et des feuilles éparses sur le plancher. M. Harris quitte la retenue mais dit aux élèves qu'ils doivent rester jusqu'à ce que tous les livres soit remis en place. Il sort sur le parking et l'ont découvrent qu'il s'en va à bord d'une voiture VW Jetta avec un autocollant sur le pare-chocs arrière qui dit, “'''Imagination is more important than Knowledge – Einstein'”.( L'Imagination est plus importante que la connaissance – Einstein ). '' Dans la bibliothèque, Stiles, Allison et Scott discutent du fait que Jackson soit né après la mort de sa mère. Il est né par césarienne. Ils pensent également que l'accident de ses parents peut avoir été un meurtre puisque cela tomberait en conformité avec le mythe du Kanima. Dans un autre rayonnage, des piles, Jackson est surpris par les couvertures des livres, transformant des messages visant à lui des hallucinations. “'Modern Interpretations of Greek Myths'”(Les interprétations modernes des mythes grecs) devient “'Jackson'”. “'A Tale of Two Cities'”(la loi des deux villes) devient “'Close Your Eyes Jackson'” (Ferme tes yeux Jackson) ''puis bascule vers “'Close Them Now'”. (''Fermer les maintenant). Scott décide d'aller parler à Jackson, mais trouve Matt inconscient au sol avec une écorchure visible sur sa nuque. Le Kanima saute d'étagère en étagère au dessus de Scott, s'écraser les néons d'éclairage et frappe les plaques du faux plafond. Scott crie à Erica de faire attention . Jackson arrive derrière Erica et la neutralise vite. Scott se replie avec Stiles et Allison derrière lui. Ils voient Jackson qui semble possédé, comme une marionnette avec une personne tirant les ficelles, il écrit sur le tableau noir, « Stay Out of my way or I'll kill all of you »(Rester hors de ma route ou je vous tuerai tous). Il saute par une fenêtre puis disparaît. Stiles trouve Erica et elle convulsion. Allison et Stiles veulent emmener à l'hôpital mais Erica insiste sur le fait qu'ils l'emmènent à Derek. Scott ne veut pas quitter Allison mais elle insiste disant que Stiles ne peut pas transporter Erica seule et elle a besoin de rester car Matt a besoin d'une ambulance. Il lui dit qu'il n'as pas le droit de la laisser mais elle lui dit que cela ne signifie rien. Dans la maison abandonnée, le harceleur de Lydia se montre et ils s'embrassent. Elle ouvre ses yeux et voit dans le miroir qu'elle n'est pas en train d'embrasser un jeune homme de son âge mais un Peter Hale brûlées et ensanglanté. Elle interrompt immédiatement et se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas dans une belle maison mais elle est en fait dans la coquille épuisée de la maison des Hale. Elle hurle et s'effondre contre la cheminée. Dans le repère de Derek, Erica n'est pas récupérer de sa convulsion, Derek lui casse son bras pour déclencher le processus de guérison et lui fait une saigner pour sortir le venin. Après que elle est stable, elle dit a Stiles qu'il fait un bon Batman. Scott et Derek parle. Scott dit qu'il va rejoindre la meute de Derek juste pour capturer Jackson. Mme McCall est au travail à l'hôpital. La femme que nous l'avons vu dans la roulotte a justement accouchée de son enfant. Elle saisit le bras de Mme McCall et lui dit que la chose qui a tué son mari n'était pas humaine. Après que la mère de Scott est quitter la salle, on voit l'homme encapuchonné entrer et une main gantée descendre sur le nez et la bouche de la mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus capable de respirer et étouffe. Dans la maison des Hale, Lydia se rend compte qu'elle avait été victimes d'hallucinations chaque fois qu'elle avait vu son harceleur tout comme elle avait des hallucinations maintenant Peter Hale. En fait, elle se souvient qu'elle avait vu une photo de Peter jeune dans la vitrine des trophées à l'école. L'hallucination de Peter explique qu'il savait qu'elle serait immunisée contre la morsure de loup-garou et qu'il avait décidé de l'utiliser comme un plan de sauvegarde. Il dit qu'elle sera en mesure de faire une chose très importante, mais n'explique pas ce que ce serait avant il disparaît. Lydia ouvre sa main et est tenant une fleur de loup. Sous le plancher à la maison des Hale, nous voyons le corps de Peter Hale, mort et enterré. Notes * On découvre enfin qui est ce harceleur. et pourquoi seul Lydia l'a vu. * On ne voit ni Chris Argent, ni Gerard. ni Boyd * On découvre qui est le maitre du Kanima. * L'audience de cet épisode est de 1,75 millions. Musique * Terraplane Sun - Get Me Golden * Oberhofer - Haus * Nicky Blitz - Hawk * Dada Life - Kick Out The Epic Motherf**ker (Vocal version) * SteepDad - Warrior (Jungle Part II) * M83 - Coloring The Void * Flight Facilities - Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) * Dada Life - Kick Out The Epic Motherf**ker Galerie Photos 1_group2.07.jpg|Scott et Stiles subissent la sentence 2_allison-scott-stiles2.07.jpg|Allison donne discrètement des infos 3_jackson2.07.jpg|Jackson face au serpent 4_mccall2.07.jpg|Mme Mcall découvre que son fils utilise beaucoup de préservatifs 5_erica-stiles2.07.jpg|Catwoman et Batman ? 6_allison2.07.jpg|Allison est en pleures 7_jackson2.07.jpg|Jackson, hors de lui, en sortie de douche 8_group2.07.jpg|Ils se battent, alors tous en retenue 9_stiles-scott2.07.jpg|Stiles soupçonne Matt car il est bizarre 10_jackson2.07.jpg|Le serpent sort de Jackson 11_lydia2.07.jpg|Lydia va à la recherche de son "voisin" 12 erica-stiles2.07.jpg|Erica aide Stiles concernant la morts des parents de Jackson 13_victoria2.07.jpg|Un taille crayon convainquant 14_stiles-allison-scott2.07.jpg|Harris parti, le Kanima attaque 15 jackson2.07.jpg|RESTER HORS DE MON CHEMIN SINON JE VOUS TUE TOUS 16_allison-scott2.07.jpg|Allison doit rester aider Matt 17 lydia2.07.jpg|Lydia embrasse Junior alias Peter Hale 18_stiles-erica2.07.jpg|Erica dit que Stiles serait un bon Batman 19_lydia-peter2.07.jpg|Lydia est son hallucination 20_lydia2.07.jpg|Lydia regarde une fleur de loup Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Episodes 7 Catégorie:Page vouée à correction